


Do Curses Have a Cure?

by DespairBreaker



Series: Comfort in the After Hours [1]
Category: World's End Club (Video Game)
Genre: Aniki has OCD, Aniki is Trans Male, Aniki swears a little, Author has Selective Mutism, Fluff and Angst, Haha Kinnie, Hi these kids need a hug, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Oneshot, Pochi has Selective Mutism, Pochi is Autistic, Pochi is a Demiboy, STARVED for wec content h, Sweet Ending, Trans identity is not explored, author is autistic, im so sorry, sinking realization that one of the first fully written wec fanfics is a pochi x aniki thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairBreaker/pseuds/DespairBreaker
Summary: Every night as the Go-Getters Club camp and rest for their next eventual long trek to Tokyo, Pochi stays up to guard the camp and be lost in thought. However, there are a few nights when one of the crew members is unable to sleep and seek comfort in the silence as well.Tonight, Aniki finds himself by Pochi’s side, talking about the curse that plagues him.
Relationships: Pochi/Aniki (World's End Club)
Series: Comfort in the After Hours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Do Curses Have a Cure?

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic I've written here aaa
> 
> This fanfic is a oneshot and is part 1/11 of the Comfort in the After Hours series! Though it is not needed, you can read other stories as well. 
> 
> Extra notes:  
> -This was written BEFORE the switch release (yes, its because I'm starved for content and want to let everyone know that you're not alone >:') )
> 
> -Aniki is a trans male, using He/Him pronouns  
> -Pochi is a demiboy, using He/They pronouns  
> Trans themes are not explored in this story
> 
> -Pochi is Autistic and has Selective Mutism  
> -Aniki has OCD  
> These are more explored (and personally headcanon the whole Go-Getters Club as neurodivergent)
> 
> -This story will contain major spoilers

Pochi breathed and leaned back on the log where he sat. The sky was already murky and covered in its bright glitter of stars. Distant trees rustling as the wind danced across the land. It was odd, in the morning there was always a sense of urgency and chaos, with everyone arguing and flailing around to avoid or fight the monsters in their path, but every time the sun goes down, time seems to just... Stop. Glancing down at his modified Gameboy that radiated an eerie green glow, he smiled gently. No commotion, no sounds, nothing out of the ordinary. He switched it off. Knowing his friends are safe and sound by each other is all he needs.

Despite the game console being off, he continued to fidget and click the buttons with each tactile tap giving a satisfying _click._ Before this whole ordeal, he always contemplated trying to put an extra game in this particular console, like Tetris or something, that way he can easily switch to it when someone is peeking over his shoulder or if his friend didn’t need any particular attention at the moment, but he decided against, not wanting to risk breaking yet another console. Even then, he always brought other game systems with him… right? Wait, why _didn’t_ he bring other games? 

… Ah right, that field trip on that unfortunate day. He thought it was not needed to bring extra games during it, but ever since the chaos and the Fate Game ending, he started to regret it. If only he could reach into his home and grab the consoles off his shelf and hand them out to everyone. But remembering the vacant towns and rundown streets, they’re probably not there anymore either.

_Great…_

Pochi rested his head in his hand. _It’s not important, it’s not important_. He shook his head and repeatedly tapped a button with his thumb. _Need to stop thinking…_

_Rustle_

Pochi jumped. _W-Who’s there?_ He meant to say, but nothing came out. His eyes searched around for the source, and from the fabric quality of the sound, it must be coming from-

“Freakin’ hell…” a taller than average silhouette stiffly stumbled out of the tent and attempted to close the flaps, but it only made more irritating rustles. Giving a harsh sigh, it gave up and jerking its head away, muttering something under its breath.

And the shadow walked closer… And closer.

“Hm- HEY!” it shifted to an aggressive stance, “Is someone there? It’s not funny!”

Pochi shrank into the log, frozen. The dark silhouette stood, so much so that it could've been mistaken for an oddly shaped tree. It came alive again and inched closer.

“Wait, oh it’s just you.” Aniki's eyes managed to adjust enough to see a faint mass curled into a ball. It was unmistakably Pochi. He let his shoulders loosen and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Y-yeah. It’s me.” Pochi muttered out, looking away.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen, why now? If someone was having troubles sleeping he would’ve seen someone tossing and turning, eyes open, frustrated, or- or-_

Aniki cleared his throat, “Soo uh, whatcha doing up?” he tugged at his tank top. _Right, he wasn’t expecting this either._

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Yeah…?”

“U-um, couldn’t... sleep for a few days.” Pochi shifted his attention back to his console and frantically clicked its buttons. Aniki loomed over their head and they sharply recoiled back. Aniki flinched from sudden action and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

“Pochi…” Aniki’s pink eyes wandered around. He glanced back at the sleeping tent and back to the boy in front of him. He tilted his head back and took in a deep breath.

“I can go if that makes you comfortable.” Pochi piped up, still staring down at his console.

“Huh? No, no you can stay,” He let out a heavy yawn and shook his head, “mind if I sit here?” a hand was placed on the same coarse log Pochi sat on, but it was quite far down from where he was. Pochi gave a small nod.

Aniki tiredly threw himself onto the log and it shifted with his weight. The smaller boy scooted away further. Aniki gritted his teeth at the noise.

“Pochi, you’re always so jumpy around me.” though he didn’t mean it, his words were acidic.

…

“Is it because of the Fates Game?”

 _This heaviness in my chest,_ “… Sorry.” 

Pochi stared at his faint reflection in his game console, barely seeing his own eyes peeking out of his hair. The mere camera lenses… _Should’ve lied…_

He could hear Aniki shifting around, the creaking of the log.

“Umm, I-I know you were brainwashed, it’s just that,” _stop it, stop it. Just lie,_ “you... scared me. It’s not your fault it’s just… me.” _stupid Pochi, stupid._

Aniki started to fidget with his hands, curling his fingers over and around each other. Over and around, over and around. Pochi could sense the tension and breath he was holding. He wanted to say more words, he wanted to take it back, but his throat choked him.

“Pochi I-” Aniki took a breath, trying to keep his voice down, “I understand umm… “ his head sturred and mixed around. He swallowed and hands knotted tightly together, “umm.”

_I’m malfunctioning…_

“Aniki it’s just me, I promise,” Pochi murmured, “there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Anger, fear, hatred, sorrow, confusion, and other emotions he couldn’t put to words, it was all coming from Aniki. It felt like he was on fire.

“I-I understand if you hate me or yourself or-”

“SHUT UP!” 

Pochi jolted up.

“I didn't come here for some pity party or to cry like some toddler!” He slammed his hands onto his legs, “I came out here to get some freakin' fresh air!” He huffed and leaned his head on his hand.

“O-oh…” Pochi rubbed his console's screen. 

“Do you need me to do something? Huh?!” 

“Well um, can you tell me why you couldn't sleep?”

Aniki chuckled, “Earlier you said you couldn't sleep for _days_ , I should be more worried about _you_ than you are of _me_ ,” he shot a glance at Pochi, but the boy in question was looking away. Was his hair droopier than usual? He sighed, “guess you did ask first. Don't laugh at me for this, but Kansai _just happened_ to steal my blanket and I don't feel like fighting a ferocious sleeping tiger. So now I can't sleep.” He shrugged, peeking over to the tent where the blanket thief resides.

“Ah,” _… Don't remember seeing him without a blanket? Hmm, Kansai probably took it after I shut off the operation. Darn._ Pochi's finger hovered over the power button, but the suspicion it would create is not worth it, “Umm oh! You can use my blanket.” He gently placed his console down and rummaged through his fanny pack.

“You… Got a whole blanket in _that_ thing?”

“Mhmm! It's pretty thin, but I always have it on hand just in case.” He then pulled out a tightly folded blanket that's condensed to a size of a sandwich. He then unfolded it and flapped it hard to fluff it up and get its shape. Just as Pochi said, it was quite thin, but it's a reasonable size.

“Whoa-” Aniki starred.

“Here,” Pochi held the edges of the blanket and made his way to him. A small smile crossed their face.

“Thanks uhh,” Aniki lifted his hand to try and grab it but was unsure if they were going to drape the blanket on him or if he wanted him to grab it.

“Mmmh, oh,” Pochi sloppily folded it up and placed it in Akiki's lap, scampering off to his spot on the log.

“Thanks again,” He wrapped the soft mass around him, "ya sure you're not cold?" 

“Hm? Oh, I'll be fine,” he spoke fast, holding his console up to his face and fidgeting with it. Even though it was dark out, he couldn't risk showing his embarrassment. His face burned and his dog ear-like hair started to rise. Never a good sign.

They sat in silence for a while, Pochi mashing away loudly at his buttons and Aniki… _What was he doing?_ Pochi ran a hand through his hair. _Not spiky, good._ He turned around and peeked ever so slightly up at Aniki. And Aniki was… 

“Umm, Aniki?” 

The boy in question was looking up at the sky. Pochi's brows furrowed and he followed the gaze up. The sky was alluring, holding the whole galaxy in its palms and splatters of painted stars. Something you'd most likely never see when you are in the bustling neon streets of Tokyo. But more importantly, a bright white orb was suspended in the sky, like an eye peering down at them.

“Vanilla…” a barely audible murmur escaped Aniki's lips. 

Pochi's gold and blue eyes drifted back to Aniki. 

They opened his mouth, wanting to say something, _anything,_ but he could find the right string of words. He stared back down at his reflection in the modified console. The same Pochi.

He took a deep breath and scooted closer to Aniki, “Is… Is everything alright?” Aniki broke his gaze with the moon and he looked down, staring at his feet and his body wrapped in a blanket. 

“I'm… Okay, Pochi.” He got up, covering his face with his arm and stumbled towards the tent. 

“Aniki wait-” Pochi skitted in front of him, “you're not gonna sleep like this!” 

“You y-you said you were scared of me, right!?” He pushed past Pochi, “Then leave me alone! Do you want me to kill you too!?” 

_Where's this coming from?_ "Aniki you're not gonna kill anyone!" Pochi grabbed his blanketed arm and pulled him back. Aniki flinched and looked at him.

He stared for a moment, Pochi's dark blue curtain of a hair draped across his face. He scoffs, "You can't prove I won't! I can grab a rock and smash your skull in! You wouldn't know!" Aniki attempted to break out of Pochi's grip, but he tugged him back again. Aniki looked back down, expecting to see coward Pochi with somber or fear-filled eyes, but all he saw was pure unfiltered rage. 

“I don’t care.” Pochi rumbled. With the other boy’s arm still in hand, he dragged him back to the log. Aniki dug in feet into the ground in protest, but he reluctantly began to follow.

They sat next to each other on the thick log, Aniki tangling himself further into the blanket, his eyes not daring to look at his interrogator.

“Aniki…” Pochi whispered. His head… His head felt like white noise… Snow on the tv screen. He attempted to swallow down a knot that began to twist in his throat. 

_Back to square one._

His eyes drifted up to the boy next to him, the tangled mess of pink, lilac, and black hair obscuring any view Pochi would’ve seen of his face, “...Worried about Vanilla?” He let out gently.

Aniki covered his face with his palm, his face starting to scrunch up with emotion. _I’m not helping, I’m not helping._

“I’m always here. I’ll always be here for you.” _For you… For everyone… Need to…_

“I-I-I need-” Aniki’s shallow voice overlapped over Pochi’s thoughts. Pochi’s thoughts flat-lined and he perked up. The boy wrapped in a cocoon hesitated, his head drifted about, trying to stay a lift. The hands tried to fidget, but they only limply hit each other, “I… I need to leave, Pochi.”

Pochi froze. Aniki’s head turned to face him. His eyes, the inky mix of pink and grey, began to pool, and… They were so distant. 

_W-what do you mean? Leave like- like leave camp now? Leave… Leave to get something? Leave to... Leave..._

Pochi’s eyes widened.

Aniki let out a sluggish laugh, “What’s with that face Pooch? Someone stole your dog treat?”

Pochi's… _Blood_ ran cold. His eyebrows raised with questioning, breathing heavily.

Aniki closed his eyes and sank back into the blanket, “… I’m cursed. Forever and ever. Everything… everything...”

His trembling hands began to count.

"First, Jennu… Jennu, Jennu... we were like a crime-fighting machine, destroying those shit-eating bullies and anyone who even dares picks on the Go-Getters Club, but the moment I start to feel lazy, feel like I don't need to bother with anyone else's business, _blam_ her sister is gone!" 

One finger extended.

“I relied on Vanilla and we did everything together, but the moment I let her go, become careless, _she dies as well._ " He took a breath, almost starting to hyperventilate, extending a second finger.

"In the Fates Game, I-I was the most violent, most horrendous monster," he swallowed, his hand limply crashing down, "a-and now. Guess who's the most careless, most aloof dumbass here huh?" He paused, waiting for a response, "Me." He answered himself when none came.

Silence...

"Why… Why can't you see it? You're one of the smartest people here? How can you not see it?" He babbled helplessly, "Me, everything, it's all linked!"

Pochi could only look down, his hair covering his eyes. His mouth hung open, a breathless breath.

“… I try… And I try,” he heaved, “everything goes well, then it just… then… it repeats. If I stop trying, then… nothing _bad_ happens. This whole journey is proof,” his wheezes were ragged and shallow. He slowly, shakily, extended his hand out of his blanket and stared at the back of his palm, “but, I need to I- I need to help them…”

A smaller, more delicate hand reached out and wrapped itself around the other’s hand. Aniki looked over to his friend next to him, his eyes glassy with tears. He shook his head and blinked fast, making the tears roll down his face. Pochi’s golden ringed eyes looked into his and a smile bloomed. 

"P- Ph-" he stammered and choked. His face scrunched up and another wave of tears crashed. He gripped harder on the warm, warm hand.

Pochi leaned in, curling his thin frame around Aniki in an embrace. His hand still holding on tight.

Aniki's chest heaved and shook with each breath he inhaled. The chaotic, patternless breaths. The wails, the pain, Pochi could feel every second of it. 

_...And it hurts._

He moved in closer, practically squeezing Aniki at this point. With his free hand, he gently rubbed the other's back in a circular motion.

_It'll be okay, it'll be okay. Let it out._

Aniki seemed to have reacted to the gesture, becoming aware of how he was breathing. The breaths started to become less ragged and he drew deeper. Pochi let out a sigh of relief.

The sky continued to glisten in its same hue of indigo. If time did indeed pass, there doesn’t seem to be an indication of it. Then, a cold breeze flew and raked across everything in its path, bringing several leaves with it and violently ruffling both of their hair. Both were too tired to even flinch. It soon died down, leaving them in silence once again.

"Pochi…" he finally spoke, "What… What do I do?" His voice was low, having a soft tremble of defeat. 

Pochi loosened up his hug, looking up at Aniki. Once again, his long, messy locks obscured his face. He shifted around, not knowing how to answer.

"...You there?" Aniki faced his companion who was enveloped around him. Pochi gave a small thumbs-up, "Can't talk or something?" He thought for a moment, tugging at his bandana. He shook his head.

Aniki chuckled, "A mute and a part-time mute. Guess that's why you two get along so well." He joked to himself with a grin. 

_Oh, if only you knew._

Pochi replied in his head, trying to hold back a wide, dumb grin. It didn't work though and a smile still stretched across. 

"And l-like, how do you two even communicate? I've seen you stand by Reycho and you two just… _Know?_ "

Pochi snickered, _magic~_

He let go of the hand holding the other's and did a finger wavey motion. 

"Of course, of course." He laughed, "So… I know you can't really respond but," his smile sank, "what should I do? And umm… Sorry for all of this nonsense. Just me crashing down." 

Pochi shook his head.

“Yeah…” his head hung to the side, “Being dead weight sucks, but it’s the only way… so… ” his voice trailed off

_Aniki… You’re not making sense. You said you needed to help people to stop it. Umm..._

Pochi lifted his hand and pointed towards the tent. Aniki’s eyes followed it. A grumble resonated in his throat as his gaze darted back and forth from Pochi, to the tent, and back to Pochi.

“W-what? What about it?”

The smaller boy thought for a moment, he looked at Aniki, pointing at him, then to himself. He then clenched his hand with strength, almost triumphantly, and swung it to his own chest. Pochi’s face of determination echoed what Reycho would’ve done.

Aniki took some time to process the string of actions, “Soo… You, me, and the others,” he squinted his eyes and leaned back, “be… Brave together?”

_Mmhh…_

Pochi rephrased his actions, pointing at Aniki, then to himself, he then used both his hands to clasp each other and shook it, placing a strong emphasis on it, then pointing at the tent.

“We both work together… To help them?” Aniki said, not sure if he understood properly.

Pochi glowed and nodded enthusiastically, “Not… Alone.” 

Aniki blinked.

“When… Wanting to help…” Pochi placed his open palm on his chest, “Come to… Me,” the words were heavy in his throat. Out of all times, the muteness had to come when he _needed_ to explain something, “Find… Balance. Friends and yourself.”

“Balance?”

Pochi nodded, he clasped his hands together and twined his fingers together, holding it up to show the boy next to him, “Equals.”

“So what you’re saying is, I need to balance being around them and ditching them?” He said almost sarcastically. The dog-haired boy frowned. It wasn’t… _exactly_ wrong, but… 

He shook his head with a heavy sigh. He shifted his weight and sat up straighter.

“We… We hold curse together!” Pochi raised his voice, “Then, curse will break!”

“W-what?” Aniki jumped, “I’m _not_ gonna curse you Pochi!” 

He wished he could articulate more, something to type on, or at least a paper and pencil. If he could, he would write a whole essay on what he meant, every detail, every note, but he, unfortunately, doesn’t have access to any of them. _Stubborn Aniki, corporate!_

 _Wait… Am I doing this wrong?_ Pochi shut his eyes tight, he was more used to using more distracting techniques to ease the sadness and pain of others, like singing or creating a colorful metaphor, but this? He can’t just let go now or break out into a musical number, he needs to tackle this head-on. 

_Think Pochi, think. Think like Reycho. What’s the core of the issue? The curse? Aniki says he's cursed, but he isn’t at all! If anyone is cursed, it would be me I guess? The curse he has, it's fake. He isn’t connected to anything, and if what he did say was the case, then all of us would be cursed considering… No, no don’t think about that._

He shook his head.

_It's like… a voice in his head telling him these things, bad things. Right?_

“Challenge the curse, the thoughts,” Pochi steady himself, trying to calm himself down and squeeze as many words out as possible, “When it says ‘Someone will die, must help’, scream at it.” He clenched his fist, “won’t die, promise.”

Aniki stared. 

Pochi huffed a frustrated sigh, “When… When _someone-_ " he was about to crack out a metaphor, but quickly shook his head. _Gotta be clear_. "-Your brain, its tricking you-"

"What? Ya saying I'm _delusional_ now?"

"-and… No, not saying that… Well-"

"Tell me the truth." Aniki rumbled.

“U-umm.” Pochi croaked, twiddling his fingers together.

_No, no no no! Speak, SPEAK._

Aniki’s gaze burned through him. He could feel his own hair bristle and ripple and rise. _He needs to run, he has to run. He made a big, BIG mistake he-_

The air held its breath.

“... Instead of seeing it as a curse,” Aniki’s voice steadily rose along with his hand. Pochi perked up, his hair-ears twitching, “... I should see it as some _asshole_ being a little _coward!_ ” He slammed his fist into his palm, face blooming and his leg bouncing enthusiastically.

Pochi’s hair spiked on all ends, his eyes wide and confused.

"Psssh 'your best friends will die if you don’t help them' my _ass!_ What, they gonna suddenly explode if I turn away? Idiot, go to your room. Don’t show your face till you have a _lick_ of common sense!" He turned up his nose and tugged at his blanket. 

Pochi grumbled questioningly.

Aniki peered down at him, a stern mask on his face like some dad scolding his son for eating too much candy. 

"Phhhtt, bwuhahaHAHAA!" He laughed menacingly.

"A-Aniki?" Pochi whimpered in a high-pitched squeak.

"Yo, yo this is," he wiped a tear away, "this is, wow, just wow." Breathless, he ran a hand through his hair, face red from the adrenalin rush.

"Feeling better?"

"Well _duh_ ," He stamped his foot into the ground, "shoulda told me earlier that I can bully this little prick in my head." He smirked mischievously.

"Sorry…?" 

"So," he clapped his hands together, "now that you can talk, give it to me straight, every time I feel guilty for not helping someone enough, I should stab it _right_ in the back and say 'in your dreams pipsqueak'?" 

"Yeah."

"Ohh hoho this is gonna be so fun." He rubbed his hands together. He's definitely concocting a very evil plan in there.

"I'm glad I can help." Pochi grinned.

Aniki nodded, but then, he stiffened and leaned back.

_Haa, Yaaawwnn~_

He groggily rubbed his eyes and slumped forward.

"Shall we head off?" Pochi offered, planting his hands into the log and reeling himself to go.

"Wha-" Aniki looked at the tent, then back to Pochi, "pfft nah, too comfy." He lifted his legs off the ground and rotated himself so that he could lay his aching legs across the log. He then leaned his back and head onto Pochi with an _ahh~_.

"Um, you will fall off the log if you sleep here."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will. You roll around in your sleep a lot." 

"Wh- Hey!" He turned his head to find Pochi chuckling, "W-whatever. If I fall then I give you my permission to steal my next meal!"

"Won't, but okay."

Pochi waited for a moment, expecting Aniki to get up with an exasperated 'finnee' and trudge back to the others, but nothing happened. In fact, he was rolling around a little, moving and positioning his limbs in short bursts. It was like he was actually _trying_ to get comfortable.

"You actually wanna sleep out here?"

"Huh? Thought I was lying?" 

"No, just surprised." Pochi wasn’t against the idea of probably staying up all night just to be a pillow. He didn't need sleep anyway and always opted to stay up and guard the camp whenever possible, sprinkling in some nights where he slept as to not be suspicious. The only thing that bothered him was the thought of staying still for hours on end. 

But he shrugged, repositioned himself to be more comfortable.

Pochi tapped his shoulder, "Aniki, you can lay your head on my lap." Surely sleeping half upright on someone's shoulder isn't _that_ comfortable, heck, he might get toppled over by Aniki's weight once he fully drifted off!

Aniki pulled back, face contorted in surprise. _Did I do something?_

He turned away stiffly, "U-u-um I have a request be-before that um," he stammered and his shoulders tensed, "can you," he slowly turned to face his companion again, his face beet red, "h-hug me again…?" 

Pochi blinked, "You like hugs?"

"Just-" his head jolted away, "make it painless please."

Pochi smiled, _silly Aniki_.

He reached out and wrapped himself gently around Aniki. The weight of the other slowly leaning into it. Aniki's eyes became heavy, his heart burning alive, a burning he hadn't felt in years.

"I miss human touch…" he whispered out, muffled from the fabric of Pochi's pitch black bandana.

"I understand," Pochi said, gazing around the camp without a soul in sight, "Say, what if we both started hugging the other members? Bet they'll really like that."

"Never!" He responded in a flash.

"But-"

"Shhsh shhh!" He shook his head.

Pochi looked up from the companion in his arms, a little disorientated from the events that had transpired. _I should… really pay attention to how everyone’s doing more. We have to walk a lot again tomorrow too… Rest… Maybe I do need-_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he began to almost topple over from the weight Aniki was letting down on him. He repositioned himself up a little.

"Ready to sleep?" Pochi whispered.

Aniki slowly pulled away and his head flopped onto Pochi's lap, heavy from exhaustion. The dog-haired boy rested their hand on the other’s head. He nudged the palm, allowing his companion to stroked his soft, tangled hair through their fingers.

"Thank you… Pochi." 

"No problem." 

Pochi watched Aniki loosen his tight muscles as the dreams took him away to a better place. He tightened their lips and looked away.

_I should’ve worded all this better. Screaming? Really? That won’t solve everything- and what if you are tired? What if- what-_

He threw his head to the side.

_Baby steps, baby steps. At least Aniki knows that all those thoughts aren’t his fault._

A smile trickled onto his face, his fingers fidgeting with a strand of lilac hair.

_And when we wake up, we can get a second opinion from the others. Yeah. Maybe Jennu or Nyoro knows something? Oh and I can talk to Vanilla too._

He gazed up upon the sky, the ends of it mixing and swirling with deep orange. Pochi took a breath of the earthy sweet morning.

_Hmm hmm hm Hm hmm~_

_Mmhmm hmmm_

His body swayed to the resonating hums.

_Even if the world falls apart_

_We will stand up and fight for our lives_

_It hurts, yes I know,_

_But with each other by our side,_

_We will scream "this is our right!"_

_And never face our demise_

Aniki rolled over in his lap. Pochi paused for a moment and cleared his throat.

_For we transcend time and fate._

_For we create_

_Our own Go-Getters world_

_Mmhhm_

  
  


_Mhhmm~_

Pochi slumped forward and closed his eyes. 

"Goodnight Aniki." He said, drifting off with a smile on his face.


End file.
